


Sangue e Cinzas, Um Conto Sobre um Desejo Vermelho

by sweetpepper (pupure)



Series: My old fics - other fandoms [1]
Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-25
Updated: 2008-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupure/pseuds/sweetpepper
Summary: Sangue, tão vermelho quanto os olhos de Haine, quanto os cabelos de Badou. Porque o vermelho do sangue e do desejo deles é o perfeito contraste com o cinza do mundo "lá fora".
Relationships: Badou Nails/Heine Rammsteiner
Series: My old fics - other fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064063





	Sangue e Cinzas, Um Conto Sobre um Desejo Vermelho

**Author's Note:**

> Não sei porque eu usei “Haine” em vez de “Heine”, algo com a tradução japonês-inglês que li na época. Deixei assim mesmo.

O mundo em que Badou e Haine viviam era um contraste de cinza e vermelho.

Cinza dos prédios, da poluição, da fumaça dos cigarros. Cinza das armas velhas, das roupas pretas quando estão sujas, das correntes enferrujadas, dos rostos das pessoas cansadas de viver.

Vermelho do sangue. O sangue deles mesmos, dos outros, de bandidos, de inocentes, de crianças, de velhos. O sangue do mundo inteiro, ferido, esquecido, e abandonado pelos deuses. Por isso que mesmo o chão da igreja também estava freqüentemente vermelho, um vermelho brilhante, que feria os olhos.

Vermelho como os olhos de Haine, vermelho como os cabelos de Badou.

Cinza como o passado e o futuro, vermelho como o desejo.

"Mas os cabelos de Haine são brancos", pensava Badou, agora. Tão brancos, e tão estranhos sem todo aquele gel. Haine tinha saído do banho, eles tinham transado, e agora Badou fazia algo que lembrava um carinho desajeitado naquele cabelo. Sem o gel, cabelos úmidos caindo soltos e lisos, Haine parecia mais... indefeso. Especialmente assim, dormindo.

Não que Badou gostasse de rapazes. Gay era Haine, que nem olhava para mulher nenhuma duas vezes, e fugia de todas na primeira oportunidade (menos daquela criança de asas, Nill, que Badou sinceramente considerava a coisa mais sem graça. Por enquanto, pelo menos. Talvez quando, e se, ela crescesse...). De qualquer forma, Haine nem era humano, mesmo, então não poderia ser considerado um rapaz, então pronto! Badou acendeu um cigarro na bituca do outro, feliz por ter livrado a si mesmo de ser uma bicha.

A ponta em brasa do cigarro lembrava os olhos de Haine. E esse pensamento absolutamente ridículo fez Badou cair em si sobre um monte de outras coisas ridículas que ele andava pensando e sentindo.

Como, por exemplo, ficar tão feliz pelo fato de Haine se regenerar – ei, isso era muito útil, tanto em combates quanto na cama... – talvez significasse que se importava e se preocupava com ele. Assim como, de vez em quando, esquecer que o filho da puta era virtualmente imortal, e se assustar com o violento tom de vermelho que aquele casaco branco idiota sempre ficava.

Badou sempre achou que iria morrer de tiro, qualquer dia desses aí. Meia dúzia de buracos no peito e pronto, não teria tempo de ter câncer ou enfisema ou qualquer merda dessas. Mas se pegou pensando, quando Haine lhe roubou _outro_ cigarro, se o pulmão dele também regeneraria um câncer.

Isso já não era estúpido – era patético.

Haine acordou. Acordava de um jeito estranho, aos olhos de Badou. Simplesmente abria os olhos, parecendo plenamente acordado. Tirou o cabelo da frente do rosto, e sentou na cama, encarando Badou. Estendeu a mão, tocou nos cabelos ruivos, longos e macios. Era uma sensação boa tê-los entre seus dedos, algo que era bom e só bom. Tão raro. Não doía nem no corpo nem na alma, nem trazia lembranças ruins, nem nada. Era apenas vermelho, macio, e bom.

Badou achava Haine engraçado. O que era isso com seu cabelo, agora? Fechou o olho, dando uma longa tragada no cigarro. Logo o abriu, para olhar o corpo do outro, já se tornando familiar, depois dessa semana louca em que eles... enfim. A pele de Haine era muito branca, seu corpo delicado, magro, com a cintura suavemente marcada. Sem perceber, seu olhar subiu até os olhos de Haine, e eles ficaram se encarando.

Até que Haine sorriu. Aquele sorriso meio assustador e meio doentio, parecendo muito fora de lugar num garoto nu, desarmado, com os cabelos finos teimando em cair sobre os olhos. E foi isso que fez Badou sorrir, também, e eles não pararam de se encarar até o sorriso se tornar uma risada, e então riram até perceber que era um riso de puro desespero.

E lidaram com isso da única forma que conheciam: transformaram o desespero em desejo, da melhor forma que puderam. Haine prendeu os dedos naquela mecha do cabelo de Badou que tinha nas mãos, e se jogou de costas na cama, puxando Badou pelo cabelo para se deitar sobre ele. Badou ficou deitado sobre Haine, apoiado sobre o cotovelo, apenas encarando os tranqüilos olhos vermelhos, até terminar calmamente seu cigarro.

Só então beijou Haine como se esse fosse o último dia de suas vidas, e o possuiu da forma mais violenta e dolorosa que conseguiu. Sentia dor também, fazendo isso, mas já sabia que Haine gostava assim, e... bem, não era um relacionamento com espaço para o som de sinos, para fogos, e para juras de amor.

(Houve juras naquela noite, sim, mas de assassinato e de morte, porque Haine cismou que queria tomar Badou também, e usou a melhor forma que conhecia para convencer o ruivo. Trancou-o à força no banheiro, sem cigarros, sem sexo, e sem ninguém pra matar, por quase... quinze minutos. Tempo suficiente para Badou conseguir abrir a porta, beijar Haine com tanta violência quanto tinham feito sexo antes, e se deixar possuir como se quisesse provar que, se o lesminha do Haine agüentava a dor e a humilhação, ele também agüentaria. Uma idiotice sem tamanho, claro, e uma desculpa muito esfarrapada para se fazer algo que se quer. E, depois de ter gozado maravilhosamente, mesmo com toda a dor, ele acendeu mais um cigarro, para comemorar o fato de ser tão bom em tudo. E de, absolutamente, ainda assim não ser uma bicha).

Quando Badou acordou, no dia seguinte, Haine estava acordado, pensando. Tinha sangue do Badou nos lençóis, e provavelmente Haine não poderia ter o ruivo de novo, não daquele jeito violento, porque aquela era a _natureza humana_. Ser ferido, e continuar machucado e com dor por um bom tempo... por isso aquela cicatriz na mão de Badou, e o tapa olho. Haine não entendia direito o porquê do tapa olho, já que por baixo dele (tinha descoberto numa dessas brincadeiras violentas na cama) Badou tinha um olho de vidro, como qualquer caolho normal (?) teria. Talvez fosse algum motivo humano, também, tão humano quanto a necessidade física de nicotina ou a possibilidade de sonhar com um paraíso depois da morte. A possibilidade de sonhar.

Essa noite, Badou tinha sonhado com Haine, com seu cabelo branco caindo frágil sobre os olhos, se misturando com o vermelho do cabelo de Badou, ou talvez fosse um vermelho de sangue, quem sabe. Só um sonho, não era importante. Importante era chutar Haine da cama, e irem comprar cigarros, tomar café, e tentar arrumar um trabalho pra hoje. Um trabalho que fosse interessante, peloamordedeus, porque Badou não agüentava mais cachorros perdidos e homens traídos e crianç...

Badou já estava quase vestido, quando Haine se levantou e começou a se vestir também. Badou o olhou com sua melhor cara indignada.

– O que você está fazendo?

Haine olhou Badou como se este estivesse enlouquecendo.

– Me vestindo também. Eu vou passar na igreja. Você vai comprar cigarros. Ou seja, nós vamos cuidar das nossas malditas vidas. Por que diabos a pergunta?

– Vá se foder, Haine. Você não quer transar comigo?

Definitivamente, Badou já estava louco há anos.

– Até que poderia. – Haine arrepiava os cabelos com gel, se olhando no espelho. – Mas você que levantou, e está... – encarou o corpo de Badou, a calça de couro, as botas, o peito ainda nu. – ...quase vestido. Então deixa.

– Vá se foder, Haine! – Badou empurrou Haine de costas na cama, e passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele, só pra desmanchar o penteado emplastado de gel. Os olhos vermelhos de Haine brilharam de alguma emoção muito forte, algo na fronteira exata entre o desejo e a raiva.

– Vá se foder você, tapa-olho!

– Vem me foder então, cabelo branco!

Badou beijou Haine com força, e Haine mordeu o lábio de Badou até arrancar sangue. E era melhor assim, claro, porque silêncios constrangedores como aquele deveriam ser proibidos de acontecerem depois que alguém diz algo assim tão sincero e repentino. E vergonhoso, talvez.

* * *

O mundo lá fora era todo cinza. Mas, aqui dentro, podia ser todo vermelho – a cor do prazer, do sangue (porque o sangue também pode ser fruto de um prazer mais exigente). Cor de cabelos e olhos, cor da vergonha, da excitação e do medo. Da dor e do fogo. A cor que marcava os lençóis e as almas.

Vermelho, a cor daquele desejo tão perigoso, que na verdade era tudo que eles tinham.

* * *

– Badou...

– Quê que é, Haine?

– Cansei de ficar por cima.

– Ah, mas é uma bicha mesmo.

Definitivamente. Badou já tinha nascido louco.

* * *


End file.
